


Elyn

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusione, paura e incertezze. Ma il sorriso di un angelo non può venarsi di tristezza… È il seguito di “Confusione”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elyn

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 3 marzo 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Confusione, paura e incertezze. Ma il sorriso di un angelo non può venarsi di tristezza… È il seguito di “Confusione”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  609/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”

   
La mano di Elyn era lì, vicina alla sua, sopra le candide lenzuola.  
La Guaritrice conosceva il suo passato, con tutte le sue colpe: lo aveva scoperto nella sua mente i primi giorni dopo il ricovero al San Mungo, quando lottava tra la vita e la morte contro il veleno di Nagini che impediva alla ferita di cicatrizzarsi e continuava a rubargli preziose stille di vita.  
Elyn conosceva tutti i suoi errori e le sue scelte sbagliate, e nonostante tutto lo amava. Lo amava e gli aveva concesso l’agognato perdono. Il perdono che gli schiudeva una nuova e vera possibilità di esistenza.  
La mano era così vicina da sentirne il tepore, le dita che quasi si sfioravano.  
Elyn lo amava, ma credeva che lui ancora amasse Lily, come aveva visto nei suoi pensieri; come l’intero mondo magico lo credeva da quando il giovane Potter l’aveva rivelato davanti a tutti nello scontro finale con l’Oscuro Signore.  
Severus sapeva che la maga da alcuni giorni si era accorta che l’accesso alla sua mente era attentamente sorvegliato; non aveva cercato di forzarlo: al contrario, si era subito ritirata, ma il suo sorriso si era venato della tristezza del rifiuto.  
Non voleva respingerla, ma non aveva potuto fare altro. Aveva paura dei suoi stessi pensieri, dei desideri che nascevano, spesso all’improvviso, del tutto incontrollati e come tali non mascherabili a priori: se Elyn vi fosse entrata, non avrebbe più trovato Lily, ma solo se stessa, avvolta da un sentimento colmo di timori ed incertezze, e da sensuali fantasie; avrebbe trovato la fragilità di un sogno che a fatica nasceva tra i rimorsi delle colpe, alimentato dal perdono ricevuto e incoraggiato dall’amore che brillava nel sorriso della maga.  
Elyn aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed aveva sospirato piano premendo le labbra tra i denti.  
Ma aveva lasciato lì la mano, vicinissima alla sua.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte serrandogli il respiro in gola in un doloroso spasmo: Severus allungò appena le dita, le allargò un poco fino a sfiorare quelle di Elyn che spalancò gli occhi di nuovo tornando a fissarlo.  
Avanzò ancora con la mano fino a sovrapporre con delicatezza la punta delle proprie dita su quelle della maga: ora aveva tutta la sua più totale ed emozionata attenzione.  
Rimase incantato a rimirarla, illuminata alle spalle dal sole del meriggio inoltrato, i lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani luminosi e dorati a contornarle il viso come un’aureola.  
Era bella come un angelo.  
_L’angelo del perdono._  
Era bella come un sogno.  
_Il suo sogno d’amore._  
Un sogno vivo e reale che sorrideva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Era bella, le labbra rosse dischiuse nel turbamento della sorpresa.  
_Era bella e lo amava_.  
Severus deglutì a fatica, con il consueto dolore.  
Doveva farlo, anche se aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe poi accaduto.  
_Una paura dannata._  
Sapeva di poterlo fare: lo aveva provato più volte nel silenzio della notte.  
Dischiuse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, poi un sussurro roco, sofferto, colmo di timore:  
\- Elyn…  
Il sorriso della maga le illuminò il viso, raggiante più del sole alle sue spalle.  
\- Severus! Oh…. Severus!  
Il suo nome, ancora, colmo d’amore, da quelle dolci labbra che avevano elargito il perdono; e lacrime di felicità ad illuminare gli occhi di Elyn mentre con la mano ricambiava la sua stretta delicata.  
Severus sorrise, con _dolce passione_.  
Sorrise ad Elyn.  
_Con amore._  
Con tutto l’amore che Lily non aveva mai voluto e per anni era rimasto congelato nel suo cuore, lama tagliente del rimorso.  
\- Elyn…  
Socchiuse gli occhi, solo per un istante, poi li riaprì, nero cristallo scintillante colmo d’amore, scevro da ogni protezione.  
_Elyn doveva sapere la verità._  



End file.
